The invention relates to a quick interchangeable cutting tool head arrangement, comprising a head which supports a cutting tool and a carrier which is fastened at a machine tool as a lathe. The head and the carrier form a coupling which allows to quickly interchange heads provided with cutting tools.
Known couplings of this kind use guide ways provided at the carrier. The head is positively guided at the guide ways and clamped at the carrier by holding means as clamping bolts or a threaded rod. The clamping means are loaded by at least a portion of the cutting load. Handling of a coupling of this type requires a plurality of operations for mounting and dismounting the die head. Therefore, these couplings cannot be used for an automated die change. Further, the holding means are high-loaded by the cutting load and must be strong enough for the maximum cutting load. Nevertheless the clamping means can become loosened by vibrations and substantial damages of the machine will result.